Catch Me
by coffeebreaks
Summary: A drunken James was all it took for Alice to run away, but he wouldn't let her. Jasper Whitlock saves her. He's charming, lovely, and all she's ever dreamed about, but maybe he's just a bit too perfect...
1. Meeting James

**Firstly, thank you for stumbling onto my fanfic. I hope you enjoy it =) Please review and I'll upload another chapter!  


* * *

****-1-  
****Meeting James**

"Rose, really?" I looked at my reflection in her huge, wide mirror that was the highlight of her bathroom. Again, Rose was playing 'Barbie' with me. She knew I didn't really like using make-up because I read somewhere that it'll make you all wrinkly in the future, even though Rose's face was smooth as a baby's bottom.

"Yes, really, Alice. Remember that you have a date tonight? And even though you are incredibly gorgeous, I just wanted to have some fun. You know I don't have a baby sister to play Barbie with, and you're the closest thing I have to a baby doll," she ended with a giggle.

"Stop teasing my shortness," I accused. "I'm fun-sized."

She looked at me with a 'Whatever you say' expression which had me bursting into laughter.

"Don't you think blind dates are awkward? Like come on, I don't even know the guy."

Rose set me up on my very first blind date. It was pretty awkward just _knowing _that in a few minutes, I would be on a date with some man (whose name I do not know). It was Rose's only way to let a boy into my life. I've never actually had a guy in my life for 17 years. Not even my dad. What the heck, Rose's parents treated me more like a child than mine ever did. If they weren't really my parents, nothing would change. It would still be the same old thing I've been living for years.

My dad works as a teacher, so he is out almost every day. My mom is a lawyer, and lately she's been really busy. They've both been busy all their lives, all my life. But it was okay for me; I was used to not getting any attention from them, even if I was an only child.

"But blind dates are the only way a guy could get to you. Here's mascara for the finishing touch. And, ta-da!"  
She woo'd and aww'd for her invisible audience.

I looked at my face in the mirror examining it. The mascara really did bring my eyes out, the forest green in my eyes now turning into a grayish-green shade. My shoulder-length hair that was usually spiked in every direction possible was straightened and made wavy at the ends, which made my hair appear longer. And of course, I had to borrow one of Rose's blouses, because her wardrobe was absolutely fantastic, not really in my taste, though. It was a long-sleeved emerald green V-neck that wasn't too tight around the chest because Rose was twice my size in upper body, if you know what I mean. I also wore my favorite and lucky black jeans to compliment my figure.

"I swear, you look fabulous," she said in an English accent, which had me giggling. "Now hurry! I have to drop you off at that restaurant —what's the name again? Who cares; let's just go." As usual she said a lot in less than a second. When I got into her little red Convertible, a gift from Dad (Rose's dad was used to me calling him that), she drove like an insane maniac to Bella Italia and dropped me off. "Call me when you need me," she said. "He's the cute one with the navy blue shirt and black pants. You'll know it's him. He's probably the cutest guy there," she said as she drove away.

I reluctantly stepped inside the restaurant, feeling that this whole thing was stupid. I felt even more stupid when I looked around and saw 6 men using the said attire: a navy shirt and black pants. Oh, come on, seriously? I began to exit the building.

"Alice?" Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see a handsome 20-year-old-looking man. He had on a navy blue shirt and black pants, his blonde hair tied in the back and his blue eyes glistening.

"That's me." I said with a laugh. He brought me to the nearest table when the waitress came by. I ordered a salad and iced tea; he ordered pasta and a coke.

"So ..." he started, straightening up in his chair.

"So?" I repeated, shrugging and straightening up as well.

"I'm James," he said.

"I'm Alice," I told him, remembering that he knew my name. I looked down and blushed as he chuckled.

From that point, we started talking about our lives, our likes, dislikes, family, friends, and everything else there was to know. I found him very interesting and cute, too. I had to thank Rose tonight. He decided to drop me home, and of course I didn't refuse. I lived in a one-bedroom apartment in Forks. The drive was long, and I remembered it was just Rose's driving that made it seem short. As I got down from his 4-door black sedan, he kissed me on the cheek. It was so cute. I stumbled my way upstairs, and opened the door of my apartment room slowly.

"So, how was your night?" Rosalie asked me. She had the key to my apartment, and so I wasn't surprised that she was here. My wide grin was all she needed for an answer.

"He's taking me to his place tomorrow," I said with happiness.

She looked content, and I felt ecstatic just thinking of what tomorrow's events would hold. I actually liked this guy, and besides his good looks he had a great personality. I knew everything would turn out okay, but at the back of my mind there was a tiny voice thinking the opposite.  


* * *

**One Chapter a Day! (REUPLOADED) Please review! =)**


	2. Bad Night

**Thanks for the reviews, subscriptions, and favorites! You guys are awesome!  


* * *

-2-**  
** Bad Night**

Tomorrow came by quickly. It was noon and I was done with my shift at Coffee Hour. I called Rose right after I was done, telling her that she could spend time with her boyfriend Emmett at my apartment since I would be at James'.

_'Don't do anything reckless,'_ I reminded her. She told me the same thing. Rose and Emmett were, well, a match made in heaven. They were perfect for each other. Ever since Emmett transferred to Forks High during sophomore year, Rose stopped dating a different guy every week.

That shine I saw in her eyes the first day she saw him— well, it was magical. Every day, there is always something that keeps her wanting him, needing him. Loving him. The gleam in her eyes is still there; I always notice it. It's almost as if I can _feel _her heart beat speeding up when they are together, as if he completes her. I wanted to feel that. I wanted to _own_ that feeling. I wanted Rose's happy ever after.

. . .

I honestly got really nervous; it was only 3PM and time went by so slowly as I checked my phone constantly for new messages or missed calls. I realized I wasn't dressed good, sadly, and since Rose wasn't here right now (probably with Emmett at her house; her parents allowed it during the afternoon), I had to check for something in _my_ closet.

I found one of my favorite sleeveless tops, a slightly long but fit emerald one with three darker diagonal stripes at the bottom-right corner. I decided to just spike my hair slightly at the ends and accessorize with a simple black bow-tie. I wore silver leggings and ruby red flats. I laughed at the thought of Rose's face if she saw me in this; she'd say I resembled a Christmas tree and admire my braveness to put two distant colors together. But this style, well, it was so _me. _That's why I loved it.

It was already 6 when James called me, and I was as ecstatic as well as anxious. I nearly tripped on my own two feet as I walked down the stairs to get into his car. I was reminded of Bella (My friend Edward's girlfriend) when I had to hold on to the railing. I gasped for air as James came out of his car and helped me in.

"Are you okay?"he asked in concern. I laughed it off to pretend that this was normal behavior for me. "Yeah."

He said he lived in Port Angeles, so we were headed there.

"I'm taking you out to eat first, if that's okay," he said with a grin. I only smiled for approval.

He took me to the little diner in Forks where we talked and ate, ate and talked.

"Do you think taking you to my house is a good thing to do on second dates?"he asked me.

"It's not normal," I started as we chuckled, "but I'll be safe." I found a double-meaning in my words and then started to blush.

"I know that, but I was talking about the whole concept. You know, you barely know me and I'm taking you to my house. Any person would think different at those words, or take it in the wrong way. I won't _do _anything to you if you don't want me to. Trust me, I'm not like that."

I knew James was a good guy. I could tell by his charming looks, the way he turns red when he talks about himself, the way he acts confident when he really is shy.

"I know. I'm almost eighteen, so I am old enough to make smart decisions," I said, trying to talk so he wouldn't notice the blush creeping up on my cheeks at his smile.

"Of course you are," he said.

After dinner, I took a quick glance at my phone. It was 7:30 PM. As usual, it was pretty dark outside as he drove slowly on the road. We reached his house and I got down. It was a nice place with a jeep parked in the garage.

"I love your house," I told him. He shrugged.

"Thanks. We're, as in me and my friend Demetri, are renting it out. That's his car," he pointed to the Jeep. I nodded as he held my hand and walked in. I was surprised to see three guys and a girl in the living room. Hip-hop music could be heard coming from one of the rooms. I looked at James face as I realized he was just as surprised as I was.

"What are you guys doing here?" he hissed.

"We're partying. What else? And who is this chick?" a light-skinned guy with spiked, brown hair asked James. He held his hand out to me. "I'm Demetri. Of course James has probably told you about me." He winked, licking his lips which had me feeling awkward and annoyed. Mostly annoyed.

"This is Demetri, Felix, Alec . . . and Jane. Guys, this is Alice."

Felix had black hair that was carefully made into a mohawk and wore jeans and a black shirt. Alec had shaggy black hair and wore skinny jeans and a tight white shirt. Jane was a small tanned girl with blonde hair, and her clothes spoke: _bitch. _I rarely cursed in my head but that was what she looked like. Her tight red button-up shirt was buttoned down below her breast line which showed her slight cleavage. And her tiny jean miniskirt fit the description.

They all greeted me except for Jane. Jane actually came up to me, then kissed my cheek with a huge grin on your face.

"Finally, J found himself a girl," she told me. "I was really worried about him. I mean, he's my best friend."

She smiled at me, and I realized that I shouldn't have judged a book by its cover. "Come drink with us," she offered as she sat me down on the couch next to James.

"I don't drink," I told her._ "Oh,"_ she mouthed.

"James, come and drink with us!" Alec shouted to James (who was just across from us on the opposite couch). I figured the alcohol was kicking in.

James shook his head quickly.

"_C'mon, just once!_" Alec was starting to get on my nerves. James looked at me with a worried expression on his face. I turned to Jane and she just put her head down.

"I won't," he responded.

"Go ahead," I nudged James. "One drink wouldn't hurt." He agreed and took a drink.

"What about you, honey?" Alec asked me, handing me a can of beer. "I don't drink," I repeated.

"One drink wouldn't hurt," he repeated. I figured it was okay, so I drank it down. James started drinking several cans more while I was on my second. I wasn't really into beer; it tasted bitter to me and I only drank on occasions. I was enough with my third can. Alec was probably on his 20th one, I assumed. Jane drank two cans but went outside for a smoke. Demetri and Felix didn't drink but played Guitar Hero.

It was 9PM when I told James it was late. He nodded, slightly drunk. I didn't want to take my chances with a drunk driver.

"Let me drop you," he told me.

"J, I'll take her," Jane offered. "You're drunk as hell," she told him. I was pretty sure she was exaggerating.

"Jane, it's okay. I'm fine," he said. He took out his keys and went out the door. Goodbyes and 'See you again's were said.

He unlocked his door as he went in, and I got in too.

"James," I sighed. "I'm okay, my friend Rose can pick me up. She knows Forks better than I do, and she'll probably be here in less than ten minutes."

"No, no. I brought you here, so I'll bring you home." I couldn't refuse. Maybe I could, but I didn't.

James' driving was normal, until it got darker and I was pretty sure the alcohol was kicking in. He was going at a speed of 65 mph and I could hear the car roaring.

"_James. James! Slow down!"_ I told him, panicked.

He looked at me. "Alice, I'm fine. This isn't even fast." He started stepping on the gas and went faster. "James! Stop it! You're scaring me." He didn't stop, he just kept chuckling. Even though no cars were on the road right now, I was still scared.

_"James!"_  
He didn't do anything.

"Alice, it's fine," he said, as he reached over to kiss me. I smelled the alcohol on his breath and I _knew_ I had made the wrong decision to let him drive drunk, let alone drink.

"Let me out." I asked, opening the door slightly.

"What the hell?" he shouted. "_Get in!_" He slowed down as I quickly got out the car and started walking my way home. I realized I didn't actually know where I was. This place was literally a cluster of trees.

_"Alice!"_  
James caught up with me.

"Leave me alone," I spat.

"Don't act like that, baby," he told me, placing his hand on my waist. I slapped his arm away. _"Don't touch me!"_ I walked away faster, about to call Rose when he snapped the cell out of my hand and it fell to the grass.

"Stay with me," he whispered into my ear, putting his hands on my blouse.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted again, trying to loosen his grip. His right hand traveled down to my belt loop, and a dirty kiss was placed on my neck. His hands were too strong.

_"Don't touch her!"_

I looked around, trying to see where the words were spoken from. I forced myself to turn around, where I saw a tall guy, maybe 20 years old, with golden blonde hair. He had a car parked right behind James' car, and the look on his face was full of anger.

"Let her go," he told James.

"Don't touch me," I hissed, trying to let go of his grip. James only chuckled and started to kiss my neck again, causing me to breathe quickly and think of all the ways I could kill him.

The man pushed James off of me and onto the ground. "I warned you," he said viciously. He punched James once on the face, but James only laughed.

"You don't even know her," James shouted. "I'm bringing her home, right Alice?"

"No," I said, at a loss for words. James got up again and came back to me. "Let's go Alice—"

"Let go of me!"  
I shouted, picking up my phone from the ground. I had to call Rose.

"Don't ever touch her again. I swear, if you do— I will kill you. I promise you that," the man told James coldly. "And get up before I call the police. You're driving drunk."

James held up two hands in defense. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. I'm leaving. With Alice —"

"I'll take her home," the man said sharply. He looked at me for approval and I nodded slowly, frightened by his aggressiveness.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Alice," James told me with a smile.

I felt sick that he wouldn't remember what he did. I only shook my head as I got in the car of the guy who saved me.

* * *

** Please review! Thanks for reading! =)**


	3. Car Ride

**Thanks for the reviews, subscriptions, and favorites! You guys are awesome!  
**

* * *

**-3-**  
** Car Ride**

I was pretty afraid. No. I was _dead_ afraid.

I was in a car with a stranger who may or may not be taking me home.

_Take it easy, Alice. _I looked to my left where the driver was and couldn't help but notice something. He was handsome.

He had golden-blonde, slightly wavy hair that was just centimeters above his neck. Despite the darkness, his eyes were a light blue. His eyes held sadness somehow, and it was strange how gloominess filled the car.

"Left or right?" he asked me.

"First turn on the right," I said anxiously. I saw him grip the steering wheel tighter, making his veins visible.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head, clearly angry, as he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. It's just him. It took all the energy for me not to end his life right there. He— his intentions were clear on his face," he gripped the steering wheel tighter, "and it sickens me. People like him."

He shook his head again and breathed. I couldn't help but get curious.

"Why?" That was a stupid question to ask, but I did. It seemed as if there was something behind it, as if there was something that caused his extreme hatred.

"My - my sister was . . . raped. I didn't do anything . . . I _couldn't _do anything. It was entirely my fault. She came home with bruises and blood stains on her shirt, and she started crying. They left her in the street alone. But I knew it was my fault. Before that, we got into a big argument that seems silly now. And then she left the house to see her boyfriend. It turns out he wasn't alone and he,"

He took a deep breath through clenched teeth.

"He hurt her too. She couldn't go to school for a month because of what happened. And she never talked to anyone except me. She doesn't blame it on me, but it _is _my fault. And now I can never take any of it back."

He closed his eyes as I regretted asking. It wasn't my business at all.

"Sorry," I said. What a stupid response.

"Thanks for listening," he breathed. "And I'm glad you're okay, Alice. I'm Jasper," he reached his right hand toward me. I shook it smiling. "Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." His accent had the faintest hint of a southerner.

"Left or forward?" he asked me. "Forward," I said. I was getting familiar with this place as I saw my apartment, which stood out by its green paint. Apparently he took a different route here that I've never used.

"Over there," I pointed to the apartment. Once we reached there, he parked as close as he could to the building.

I got down.

"Thank you, Jasper," I said. What was I going to do? Close the door on him and say goodbye?

"If you need anything . . . anything at all for me to repay you . . . just call me."  
I tore off a tiny piece of paper out of my purse and wrote down my cell number.

He smiled, slightly. "I will," he breathed. "You'll be safe, right?"

I nodded, hiding my blush. With a short crooked grin, he drove out and into the darkness.

. . .

I walked upstairs as quickly as I could. What a long night. I unlocked my door quickly, and surprisingly I was alone. Oh no, it was later than I thought. 10 o'clock.

I had school tomorrow. Rose wasn't here; Emmett as well. I wasn't in the mood to be alone. Not now. I only texted Rose that I 'didn't want to be alone' and 'if she can come by', and she told me that she was picking me up to sleep over at her house.

I changed my clothes into regular blue jeans and a gray blouse. This was my normal look. I looked at the floor where my clothes from earlier today lie. Those were my favorite pieces and I couldn't use them without feeling as if I was reliving this day. I would be reminded of James. As I stepped into my black Converse, Rose texted me saying '_Here now. Ready when u r_.' I was ready, so I brought myself out and walked quickly downstairs and into her car. I liked riding with Rose in her car, but don't get me wrong. I have a car. It is a purple Beetle, and it was a cute 2-door car. Brandy just happens to be out of gas at the moment, and I didn't like riding alone as well.

Once we got to Rose's two-floor house, I was greeted by Rose's dad.

"Hi," I said.

"Liz, can you do something for me?" he asked. "Sure." "Just carry this outside to my car and you and Rose can have some 'girl time'." I giggled and helped him, shortly returning to Rose as we walked upstairs to her room.

"Girl time," she snorted. "He is so old-fashioned." We giggled shortly, then she got serious and locked the door.

"Alice, what happened? And don't say 'it was nothing' because I am not taking that for an answer." Here comes Rose's motherly side. Concern was visible on her face and I knew I couldn't hide it forever.

"Hmm . . ." I started. I didn't know what to say. I sat open-mouthed and speechless. "It-"

"Did he hurt you?"

"He was going to, but some guy saved me. Wait—How'd you know?" I asked.

"It was your facial expression and everything," she lied. I knew she was covering up something, but I didn't want to ask if she didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh," was all I said. I told her about everything . . . everything I felt when he did that . . . how I _let _him drink . . . how angry I was . . . and the relief that washed through me when I Jasper Whitlock arrived.

"Ooh, what's he like?" she asked with a smile.

"A gentleman." At that moment, I was reminded of James, but shook the memory off. "He has this slight southern accent, which adds to the gentleman part." Rose knew I had an affinity to accents of all sorts. "And I gave him my number. Not sure if he'll call back though. I hope he does."

"He will, silly." I wish he would, but deep down I knew he wouldn't. I mean, he only came to drop me off. He was only being courteous and thoughtful. He probably had a girlfriend of his own. Who knew? He was nothing but a good memory for now.

_For now, _I thought hopefully.

* * *

** Please review! Thanks for reading! =)**


	4. Friends

**Thanks for the reviews, subscriptions, and favorites! Hope you enjoy this Jasper-less peek into Alice's social life.**

* * *

**Monday**

I got up and ready for a dull and boring day of school. The usual. Oh, my life was just _so _interesting. I got into my black jeans and a purple blouse, which was a pretty suitable outfit for a morning in Forks. With my hair split into two and tied at either side, I walked slowly outside, sliding my feet into my black Converse as I walked. I got into my purple Beetle, Brandy, and thanked myself for refueling her late last night. I was about two minutes away from school when Rose called me.

"Yeah," I breathed as I placed the phone between my right ear and shoulder.

"_ALICE!_"

"Rose, Rose, Rose! What the heck, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I didn't, and that is all that matters," she laughed. "I was just going to ask if you're coming to school today."

"Of course I am," I said, signaling into the school parking lot.

"Well, awesome. Sorry I didn't pick you up today. The parentals _finally _allowed Em to sleep over. In the guest room, of course." She giggled as she said the last set of words, murmuring the word_ paranoid._

"Yeah, yeah. Well I might get in trouble for using a phone since I'm pulling into the school parking lot."

"Okay, bye Al! Love ya!" I breathed a quick 'bye' and flipped the phone close while sliding it into my right pocket. I took out my purple Jansport schoolbag and slung it over one shoulder, half-jogging my way to the courtyard where my friends and I hung out. I thought I was early, but I was wrong since everyone showed: Emmett, Rose, Edward and Bella.

"Hey, lil' sis!" Edward pulled me into a huge hug. "What up?"

"That's _my_ sis!" Emmett complained as he pulled me into an awkward one-arm hug, messing my hair. His grip got tighter, but he probably didn't notice.

"Stop fighting over Alice. You guys are so weird, I swear." Bella pulled me away from him and hugged me.

"Saved by the bell-ah," Edward joked. "Emmett must have been choking you; I swear your face was as purple as your shirt." He and Emmett burst into a laughing fit and then did one of those lame 24-step handshakes.

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. "They just missed you, that's all. Wait— my mistake. That was just _normal_ behavior for these goofballs. My goofball, especially." Emmett gave her a quick kiss but stopped as he spotted Mrs. Cope walking past us from a distance.

Bella stared at me strangely, then turned her gaze toward the restroom. I assumed she wanted to talk. I immediately wondered if Rose told all of them about what happened last night. No, Rose wouldn't do that. It wasn't anything; it was just a '_what if' _situation. James didn't hurt me. He didn't intend to, or so I believed. James was a good guy when he was above the influence. If Bella knew what happened last night, she would treat me differently, and I didn't want that to happen.

"Who's the guy?" she asked me as we entered the room.

_Oh no she didn't._

"Who's who?" I put on a blank expression.

"The person who added this _vibe _to you. It's a Bella thing, you know. I know something's different when I sense something's different."

"Fine, you would find out anyway. Jasper Whitlock. 20-year-old guy. He picked me up last night when I was walking home," _I decided to leave out the James' situation, _"and yeah. There's no chance because he was just being the sweet, caring gentleman he is. It was just like helping an old lady off the street."

"Old lady?" she scoffed. "Your analogies make me laugh. He wouldn't take just anyone. I mean, you said he was sweet and caring, not the type who would take a girl about his age back home. For all he could have known, you could've been a prostitute or a runaway."

She was right. . . except about the whole thing when James attempted to hurt me.

"You're right," I admitted. I didn't want to talk about Jasper anymore. The more I talked, the more I wondered. Where was he? And most importantly, _who _was he, really?

With a satisfied smile, she walked with me back to the group.

"You talked about me?" Edward asked Bella.

"Sure." Sarcasm filled her tone. "You were the main subject of our conversation. As always. We always talk about you, Edward. Even when you least expect it," she grinned.

"What _do _you say about me?"

"I was kidding," she laughed. "You don't know what sarcasm is, do you?"

"I love you," Edward whispered.

"Me too," Bella responded.

"_Ha!_" he snorted. "I was being sarcastic. How do you like me now?" He laughed out loud as she smacked his back. They started one of their make-out sessions as I turned away.

Meanwhile, Emmett was busy playing with Rose's hair, then he gently kissed her cheek.

I guess they were right. When you're single, all you see are happy couples.

I sighed as the bell rang.

"_Saved by the bell_," I murmured to myself.

* * *

**Edward and Bella's relationship is more physical than Rosalie and Emmett's. Rosalie and Emmett have a stronger emotional connection. Alice is, well, single.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	5. If We Ever Meet Again

**Thanks for the subscriptions, reviews, and favorites! :) In this chapter, Alice accidentally bumps into Jasper.  
**

* * *

-**5-**

**If We Ever Meet Again**

The dismissal bell rang, and everyone went their separate ways. After Bella borrowed my car and Rose dropped me to the _Coffee Hour_, I told her to contact me if anything because I was going to have to work an extra shift. A fellow worker, Angela Weber, called me and asked if I could work her shift. Since Angela was such a good friend (not just to me; to everyone), I just couldn't refuse. Anyways, I didn't have anything productive to do.

Angela Weber. She is, no doubt, one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. She is a true friend one-hundred-and-one percent. She begged me to cover her up because she was going on a date with Ben Cheney, her first and current boyfriend. What a sweet couple.

She gave me her uniform, and I quickly changed inside the Women's Restroom. I washed my hands for twenty seconds and then put my Coffee Hour visor on as I made my way to kitchen. Angela worked as a part-time waitress here: Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. I worked on Tuesdays and Sundays as a cashier.

No one minded when I did someone else's job because I 'always did it right'. It was simple though. I took my name tag and pinned it to my shirt as I grabbed a notepad and pen, walking to the first table I saw.

. . .

50 minutes passed. Angela's shift would be over in 10 minutes. I went to the closest table to take an order. Hopefully, time would pass quickly. I didn't know this place was really busy on Mondays and I took a lot of orders today. My hand was getting tired from writing.

"Are you ready to order?" I asked the guy at Table 1. I turned my attention to the front door as I heard it open. Then it opened again, and in less than 5 minutes the place was packed. Again. Luckily I saw two of the waitresses, Kate and Heidi, taking orders.

"I'd like a decaf cappuccino— Alice?" I realized I wasn't paying attention and remembered that I had a customer waiting. Normally I wouldn't be surprised when someone knew my name (due to the fact that I had a name tag), but the voice sounded so very familiar. The soothing, gentleman-like accent that I would drool for. Hopefully I wasn't drooling. I wiped my mouth at the very moment just in case.

"Jasper?  
Whoa. Nice to see you here," I said stupidly. _Great move, Alice. _"Uh, what did you, you know, order? Um. . ."

"Decaf cappuccino," he laughed. "Make that two."

I got out of the uniform and changed into my regular clothes. I ran my hand through my hair. My hair was plain, but the truth was that I didn't know he was coming. I tried running my hand through my hair from the bottom up, trying to make it look nice. When I was half-satisfied, I walked casually to his table and took a seat; the coffee was already on the table which meant I took longer than necessary.

"Hi," he started with a grin.

"Hi-ya." _Okay, honestly, why am I answering stupidly?_

"You work here?" he asked. "I didn't know that."

"I was just covering for a friend. Besides, I didn't know you lived in Forks. I've never seen you. Ever. And it's such a small town."

"Well I come here a lot. Your friend, Angela?" I nodded. "Well, I come here every other Monday. No wonder I've never seen you, Alice."

"Well yeah. I work on Tuesdays and Sundays. I think," I ended again stupidly.

"You think?" He smirked.

"I was kidding," I covered up. "Yeah, even if I work here, I'm not much of a coffee person. I prefer tea."

He shook his head laughing quietly to himself, then we continued talking.

. . .

"So really, they _did _that?"

Jasper nodded.

"That's so cruel. Throwing you in the ocean to swim your way to the shore?"

"But they helped me overcome fear, and I realized the one place I could relax in. The water. That's one of the few things my crazy cousins were good for."

"That's pretty wild," I commented.

"I guess. What about you? What's your biggest fear?"

Jasper and I were still in the coffee shop conversing. A couple of hours had already passed, and my voice was the only sound heard.

"The owner of this place kicking us out right now."

It was 7 o'clock and Jasper paid for our cups of coffee. We were still inside the shop, and the owner just switched the sign to 'Closed'. Jasper mouthed 'Oh' as we made our way outside. It was raining hard. Typical day in Forks. I wished I had asked Bella to drop my car off _here _instead of at my apartment.

"Would you like a ride home?" he asked. I nodded and he held me close shielding me from the rain. Ah, this was just like a movie. You know, walking in the rain. Hopefully I would be getting the guy, too.

I slammed the passenger door shut as I shivered. I was never used to rain. I was bound to get a cold tonight because my body never adjusted to Forks's weather.

"Here, use this." Jasper shrugged out his jacket as he handed it to me. I could smell his cologne on it. I didn't like the strong smell of cologne, but this one seemed light and natural. And it was Jasper's, so I immediately liked it. I put it on me, zipping it up and rolling the sleeves until my hands were freed.

"I feel like a balloon," I rolled my eyes.

"Don't say that. I think you look great," he said with a smile. I mumbled 'thanks' as I hid my face away in hopes that he didn't see me blushing. A smile crept at my lips as I watched the raindrops fall against the car window.

"Well . . . since we are here, what _is _your biggest fear?"

I didn't need to think. "Dying," I shuddered.

"Really?" He seemed quite surprised at my answer. "Death is rather peaceful."

"Well, not dying itself. I'm afraid of dying alone. Old and wrinkled in a nursing home. Whoa."  
_For a moment or so I imagined my face with a rough and leathery texture, and my skin so pale. Yikes, my hair was the color of snow. Age spots? Why was I alone?_ I shook my head to erase the image and shuddered. Jasper, on the other hand, was laughing.

"It seems like what you're really scared of is getting old," he chuckled. "Really, you could have been scared of landing in the middle of the ocean when skydiving . . . walking in front of a moving train . . . but you're scared of getting 'old and wrinkled'. You are certainly amusing."

"I'm serious," I said. "Who wants to get old? I want to stay young forever, or at least look and feel young forever. Like—Like a vampire. They don't age, I think."

"_Vampires_," he repeated, chuckling under his breath. "Since we've covered that question, we'll move onto the next. What is your favorite hobby?"

"Reading," I said confidently. "It may be nerdy, but I'll get somewhere in life."

"I was pretty confident that you would say shopping."

"Nah, my friend Rose though— she'd say that. I like shopping, but not to the point where I max out credit cards. And I'm not like other girls."

"I knew that the moment I saw you," he said. I had to turn away to hide my blush again. "W-What about you?" I asked.

"Hobby, hobby, hobby. . . Does sleeping count?"

I started laughing.

"You _so _stole my answer," I accused.

"You have no proof," he smirked. "Actually, I'm really into swimming."

"I can swim . . . kind of," I said, trying to think. "Oh wait, I think I do." _Ah, did I always sound this stupid?_ "Next question," I prompted; the more I lingered on a question, the stupider I looked.

"Next question then," Jasper continued. "What is your opinion on the ideal setting for a first date?"

"Most girls would want to go to a fancy restaurant . . . candles, roses, romantic music."

"You're not like most girls," he told me. "What do you feel about a Sunday night . . . the beach, the stars, the ocean, the night breeze chilling your skin?"

I nodded. Hmm. "That'd be nice."

"Well, pick you up at eight." He flashed a smile that made my heart flutter.

I didn't notice that we were right in front of my apartment. Time flies by fast.

"Thanks for the ride, Jasper. It was nice seeing you again," I said as I opened the passenger door.

"You too, Alice. See you soon. Sunday."

"Sunday," I repeated with joy. "That's a long time to wait, don't ya think?"

"I absolutely agree," he nodded.

"Sunday," I smiled. "Drive safe, Jasper."

"Stay safe, Alice."

I closed the door fully satisfied, knowing the wait would be worth it.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you liked this chapter. I made a vampire reference, heh. I'm so clever :P**


	6. Setting Straight: Part I

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and subscriptions! :) I kinda love you guys.  
**

* * *

**-6-**  
**Setting Straight: Part I**

**Wednesday**

Yesterday was a usual boring day. The only thing I was looking forward to was our date on Sunday.

_Sunday._

That immediately had me smiling. After an exhausting shift at Coffee Hour, all I did was think '_Sunday_' and all my worries disappeared.

Sunday would be the day when I saw Jasper again.

_Jasper._ That had me grinning like an idiot even more.

The way he smiles makes my heart flutter and I get all tingly inside. There was just something about him that calmed me down but still kept my heart pumping erratically.

_"Earth to Alice!"_

I blinked twice and was brought back to reality. I had to take a minute to recover from my thoughts.

Right now, Rose and Bella were at my place for a sleepover and we started talking about English class, and then Rose asked me a question. _Wait—What was it again?_

"Mm—Sorry. What did you say?"

Rose rolled her eyes as Bella sighed.

"What's been occupying your tiny head today, Al?" Rose asked. "You can't even think straight. Or listen. And stop smiling!" she laughed. "You're creeping us out, seriously."

"Well . . . "

"Well what, Al?" Bella asked, examining my facial expression. "Is it that Jasper guy?"

I nodded as I took a deep breath, awarded by Rose and Bella's squeaks of joy.

"I assumed you told her about him ... ?" Rose switched her gaze to Bella.

"Yeah. It's not a secret anymore," I said.

Bella complained about getting told last then they started complaining about when they should meet Jasper.

"Ooh, _Alisper,_" Bella teased.

Rose rolled her eyes. "No, that sounds like we're in medieval times. What about _Jalice_?"

_Jalice._  
I could get used to that.

"That'll teach James a lesson for what he did to you," Rose hissed evilly.

Bella looked at us in confusion. _"What?"_

Rose regretted it instantly. "I thought you told," she frowned, mouthing 'Oops.'

"It was nothing, Bella," I assured her.

"Who's James? Did he try to hurt you—"

"He was drunk and it was nothing," I repeated, taking a deep breath.

I retold the story about what happened and ended it with 'Jasper came and saved me.'

"Sounds like a superhero. Or a gorgeous, over-the-top Prince Charming. I _so _want to meet him and see what guy actually happened to catch your eye." She winked twice.

. . .

20 minutes passed by quickly. Rose and Bella spent time playing with my hair, then we danced in the bedroom to Rose's playlist on her laptop.

"Those are _totally _the wrong lyrics."  
I chuckled as Bella attempted rapping Snoop Dogg's verse on _California Girls._

Rose did a really weird version of the moonwalk, and Bella and I got into a laughing fit. We settled down when I warned them that the neighbors downstairs might file complaints.

It was 11 o'clock and I was about to sleep. That was when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I whispered with my mouth against the door.

_"Alice? Please let me in."_

The female voice sounded so familiar, yet I couldn't place it. Rose and Bella, still up and awake, headed to the door.

"Who the hell is here?" Rose hissed, obviously annoyed.

'_I don't know_,' I mouthed.

"Alice? Alice! Are you there?" And then a whisper, '_Maybe this is the wrong door_.'

Since it was a female, I felt safe to open the door. If she had back-up though, I didn't care. I had the strongest and most lethal weapon known to man: _Rosalie Hale_.

I opened it quickly, suddenly regretting it. It was Jane, James's friend. Rose saw the confused expression on my face as she stepped forward.

"Who the hell are you?" Rose asked.

"I'm Jane. I'm a friend of James. I just wanted to talk to Alice and ask why she hasn't seen him. He's confused and, well, upset."

"Upset for _what_? Scaring the hell out of her? Trying to touch her? Getting drunk?"

Jane looked shocked. "Huh?"

"You don't frickin' know? He almost hurt my best friend." Rose stepped forward.  
"And Jane, you better get out of here before I _make _you." Rose glared, and the tiny blonde cringed.

"I mean you no harm, I swear," she held her hands up in defense. "Hear me out."

I put my hand of Rose's shoulder as Bella did the same. Rose's temper cooled.

"Go."

"I swear I didn't know anything. When James went to drop Alice home that night, he came back crazier than ever. He started throwing things, drinking some more, and he was pissed as hell. The next day he was good ol' James. He didn't remember anything and he acted as if nothing actually happened.

"Me and the guys slept over at their place and he was the same James I've known and loved. We decided not to tell him about anything. Then he says that he was going to check on Alice but comes back saying she wasn't at her apartment. He started calling you," Jane glanced at me and sighed, "endlessly".

"I wanted to confront you. You know, you should have had the decency to tell him if you were breaking up. But now that I know what _really _happened. . . I—I don't know what to say to him."

She took a deep breath.

"Now that _that's _cleared up," I said, my tone covered in sarcasm.

"One last thing," Jane said, with a nervous expression on her face. She stared at her feet and I noticed that she clenched her fists in nervousness.

"What _now_?" Rose asked.

"James is . . . downstairs."

* * *

**Yay, cliffhanger. Everyone just _loves _cliffhangers.**

**If you did not know, that was sarcasm.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	7. Setting Straight: Part II

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and subscriptions! :) I kinda love you guys.**

**P.S. Sorry for the lack of updates. Fanfiction has been malfunctioning lately, and an error page popped up when I tried to edit my stories.**

* * *

**-7-**  
**Setting Straight: Part II**

"What the hell?" I muttered.

Rose began stomping her way downstairs with her hands clenched into fists.

"Rose, stop! You heard Jane. James didn't mean it. Let me," I sighed, "talk with him first."

She unclenched her fists and took a deep breath. She walked behind me. "I'll be right behind you."

Bella and Jane followed behind as I approached the driver's seat of James' car and knocked on the window. He smiled weakly through the tinted glass.

The sane part of me felt nervous to tell him what he did. I didn't want to make him feel bad. That was the sane part, though.  
The uncontrolled part of me wanted to shout at him. I wanted him to feel physical pain. But luckily that part of me was overruled by my conscience.

I made my way to the passenger's side and got in, seeing Rose's anxious glare hit the back of my head.

_I'm not in danger, _I repeated to myself. Once I stepped in, my confidence built up. _I can do this, I can do this._

"Hello, James," I greeted. Facing him now made me angry, but I tried to keep my voice steady and casual. Saying his name tasted bitter.

"Hey, Alice. Listen," he sighed, "I'm sorry."

_What? He knew what he did? He never even got the nerve to apologize? I thought he was nice for a second. For a second—_

"I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry."

I sighed. He was actually clueless. Innocent? No, he wasn't innocent at all.  
"J—James, it's okay. You were just drunk and you—"

I didn't know why I _had _to forgive everyone. I felt stupid, but every time someone hurt me, I had to forgive them. 'It's okay?' It is _not _okay. I really wish I could say my thoughts aloud.

"What did I do Alice?" He looked at me. The face he gave showed genuine concern and curiosity, but I couldn't trust my perceptions.

I stood there open-mouthed with not a single word escaping my lips. "I—You—"

"Please. Just tell me Alice. Please."

He must have thought there was something wrong that he said on our date, like a simple gesture or a bunch of words that happened to hurt me. It was more than that.

And worst of all, I didn't feel comfortable repeating what I explained to my two closest friends. But as I bit my lip, I finally spoke. The real reason I spoke was because I had to let it all out. I wanted him to know what he did. If he had a heart, he would hate himself. If he didn't, well, I didn't really know.

"You brought me to your place that night. It was fun," I started explaining what we did that earlier that night. The part that he still remembered.

"And then you started drinking. A lot," I left out the part that I sort of encouraged him to.  
"But I didn't notice. So when you offered to drive me home, I trusted you. The ride was silent, until later on you started speeding. Anything fast, speedy . . . that's when I get anxious. I heard the car roar at least four times, and I got even more nervous."

I sighed, remembered the nauseated feeling I had when Rose drove her car fast. She takes it slowly now since I'm around.

"I got scared and told you to slow it down. But you refused to, so I got out the car, about to call someone to pick me up. But you snatched the phone away from my hand. And you started yelling . . . and you tried to touch me even when I yelled at you not to. . ." I felt the anger building up as I took deep breaths, images of the dangerous expression on his face flashing in my head.

_"Don't act like that, baby." He told me, his hand on waist. I slapped his arm away. "Don't touch me!" I walked away faster, about to call Rose when he snapped the cell out of my hand and it fell to the grass._

_"Stay with me," he whispered into my ear, putting his hands on my blouse._

_"Don't touch me!" I shouted again, loosening his grip._

The anger was building up at a rapid pace as I started shaking with anger.

"Alice," I felt his hand on my thigh.

"_Don't touch me!_" I hissed.

"Stop! I'm not going to touch you, damn it. What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted. He took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did and I'm not usually like this—"

"No, James. I'm sorry," I gulped. "I can't trust you now—"

"Just give me a chance to prove myself. See, I'm not drunk. I'm not the angry, uncontrolled guy you saw."

"_What the hell is wrong with you?_" I mocked his tone. "See, now _that _is still James. You're angry and uncontrolled no matter what happens."

"You know what? You're not worth it. Face it. No one's perfect. If you think you'll find someone that is, you won't with that damn attitude of yours."

Attitude? James is the one with the bad attitude, and Jane said he doesn't normally act the way he did that night.

"_Attitude? _You surely know what that is. Besides, I have found someone, and I'm sure as hell that he'll take care of me better than you ever will," I told him straightly.

"Alice, I'll promise you one thing," he started with a chuckle. "He _won't _be perfect, I can assure you. The people that act perfect are hiding something deep inside. And once you figure out what his secret is, it'll break you. Whether it's a secret desire or a secret past, you'll be hurt. And I'm not surprised you're leaving me. I always do something wrong. Always," he had disappointment hinted in his tone.

"Look, James. I don't know how to say this, but I know you're wrong. The guy I found was the one who came over when you were drunk. He drove me home, and it happened to flow on after that. So I know he likes me for who I am and he isn't using me. Some guys can be perfect."

He smiled. "_Flow on after that?_ See, you and I both know what he wants. And whether or not you've gave it to him already, he _is _using you."

I had to take the words in when I finally realized what he meant.

"No, it's not like that. It isn't about sex because that isn't on my mind. All I care about is him, and I believe he feels the same way. I think he is the right one for me. There's a girl out there who is right for you, it just isn't the girl talking to you right now. And that's all I'm saying."

"Believe me when I say I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely, "I'm sorry for acting up right now, and I know you won't forgive me, but I can't live with hatred and neither can you. But— just think about giving me a second chance."

I shook my head. "I can't. Not now. Bye James," was all I said as I got out of the car.

I gave Rose a quick nod as she and Bella followed me upstairs, the sound of a car pulling away being heard from a distance.

* * *

**Thanks for reading =) Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
